Talk Dirty To Me
by Minx of Lynex
Summary: A normal family interaction in the Potter-Flint household :D Harry/Marcus. Rated T. For the 'Can You Write a Romance' Competiton by Dear.Dark.Destiny :D Dedicated to Aali and Chloe :D


This is for the 'Annual: Can You Write A Romance? Competition' by Dear . Dark . Destiny :)

Pairing: Harry Potter/Marcus Flint

Rating: T

Word Count: 1,603

Warning: Romance/Humor

Dedicated to my wonderful friend Aali and my wonderful beta Chloe!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's Characters ;P

;;;

Light flooded the room as the sun came up over the horizon, pouring through the sheer curtains that hung in front of the French windows. Crystals hanging from the intricate silver chandelier cast brilliant colors as the light reflected off the clear rock. Walls shimmered from the golden dust that had been mixed with the deep burgundy paint, clashing in a surprisingly beautiful way with the obsidian green bedspread. On the far wall stood a grand marble fireplace that burst to life as flames ignited on the logs that lay in the grate.

Emerald eyes scrunched as the warming heat skimmed along his skin in a familiar way before fluttering open. Taut muscles shifted under the tanned skin of his bare back as he stretched his arms above his head – basking in the way his lover shifted under him. Welcome silence hung on the air while he crossed his arms under his chin – letting the thick pale arms of the man that lay under him to wrap around his waist – pulling him close. Coal darkened eyes slid open as the man finally woke – narrowing in on the amused emerald eyes staring back at him.

For long drawn out minutes the two continued to enjoy the rare moment alone while they could. This morning for the first time in a while – they were actually rested and awake. Not having to drag themselves out of the large luxurious bed miserably exhausted – like they had been for the past few months. A slow smile played on his lips as he leaned down to connect his lips to his lovers. After all – who knew when he'd get such a peaceful moment with just the two of them again?

Just as the larger man laced his hand through the unruly hair of the man on top of him shrill cries echoed off the walls of the bedroom. Sighs escaped their lips as his lover lifted himself up and out of the bed. "You take a shower and I'll go to Madeline." As the slender man turned to pull on his night robes the cries rose in volume, "Would you mind making breakfast as well Marcus?" At the frantic look that lit in his emerald eyes, the man on the bed couldn't help but smile with his recently straightened teeth.

"Of course Harry," The door was swung open so hard that it slammed harshly again the wall – rattling the frame, "Now go get to our daughter." A grateful smile was thrown his way as Harry rushed down the hallway to see to their five month old daughter. Relaxing back into the soft bed under him – Marcus waited only until the cries silenced before he pulled himself out of the bed as well. As he pulled his robe around his broad shoulders and fastened the belt around his waist – soft footsteps alerted him that someone was in the doorway.

Turning to see if Harry had returned – he found his five year old son standing with his worn dragon plushie tucked under one arm. One hand held his favorite green blanket tightly while the other rubbed one cinnamon eye. Marcus couldn't help but be amused that his light blond hair was just as mussed as Harry's was. It just showed how much their children looked like their mother figure. "Papa," A yawn was pulled from the boy's lips and Marcus chuckled as he lifted his son onto his hip, "Maddi is really loud in the mornings."

"Kylar, Maddi is loud all of the time." Giggles escaped Kylar's throat as he buried his face into his father's shoulder. "Let's go make breakfast, hmm?" The young boy nodded sleepily as his eyes drifted shut and Marcus stepped from the room – making their way down to the kitchen. When they arrived he sat his son in one of the large barstools that were lining the counter. As he pulled the eggs and milk out of the refrigerator it became clear that Kylar wanted to help when he abandoned the stool and walked over. "Pancakes sound good?" He chuckled when the boy nodded with a grin.

;;

Harry smiled as he laid his now sleeping daughter into her crib gently – running his fingers through her already thick jet black hair. At this age all children's eyes were a shade of blue – but he had the sneaking suspicion that Madeline's eyes would lighten into a brilliant shade of grey. Their second child – Kylar – was an enigma when his hair turned out to be blond and his eyes a dark cinnamon shade. Seeing as his parents both had dark hair with emerald and black eyes respectively.

Their friends continued to joke that the St. Mungos medi-witches had switched their children with another families. How else did Kylar and Madeline get the genes they had? An amused chuckle left his lips as he stepped from the deep violet room – shutting the door quietly behind him. He yawned easily as he walked down the hall, a hand trailing down to rest on his three month pregnant belly. While they hadn't planned to have another child so soon after Madeline – it had still been a joy when they'd found out.

All another child meant was that their family was growing. When Harry heard the strange silence that emitted from the kitchen, he almost turned around and went to search for the rest of his family upstairs. A short snicker from inside the otherwise quiet room however, brought a grin to his face as he plastered himself to the wall just beside the door. His emerald eyes lit with mischief as he nonchalantly stepped into the room and made his way to the refrigerator – allowing his family to believe that he didn't know he was there.

Seconds later a battle cry rang from behind the counter as Kylar popped up and threw a handful of flour at Harry. The white substance splattered over his front – splotching across his face and sinking into his hair. Laughter echoed within the walls of the kitchen as Harry whipped the flour out of his eyes only to find his husband and youngest son cackling madly. With a wicked glint Harry pulled his wand from his sleeve and flicked it towards the bowl of pancake batter that lay on the counter. Beige goop poured itself over the head of Marcus as Kylar dove out of the way – having seen the attack in time.

Once more silence resounded in the small space while Marcus slowly wiped the thick liquid out of his eyes. The moment that his coal black eyes landed on Harry – the smaller man let out a meek little squeak before making a dash for the hall. Just as he stepped into the foyer those thick arms wrapped around his middle and Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Marcus! Don't do anything rash!" Kylar came to stand in the doorway – watching the interaction between his parents.

Twisting his husband around so that the emerald eyed man was facing him – Marcus leaned down and rubbed his batter soaked cheek against Harry's neck and cheek. Squeals of laughter and denial escaped Harry's throat at the ticklish sensations from Marcus' nibbling at his now battered neck. All he did was chuckle when his smaller lover tried to wriggle away from his hold. "You have made me messy Harry James Potter, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Gulping in air Harry grinned up at Marcus – well aware that Kylar was standing just mere feet away. "I'd say that you made me dirty first Marcus Owen Flint." With a wink, Harry kissed the taller man square on the mouth. The gagging sounds coming from their youngest son caused Harry to break into laughter once more. At that moment a groan came from the top of the stairs.

"Oh my muggle god," Their eyes flew to the stairs to find their oldest child and son – Greyson – standing at the landing, "Dad, Papa! You're actually talking like that in front of Kylar?" The thirteen year old stormed down the stairs and quickly lifted his younger brother into his arms – light green eyes flashing in annoyance. "You should be ashamed of yourselves." Greyson flipped his sandy brown hair out of his eyes and turned to take Kylar back to the kitchen.

After their sons had disappeared back down the hall – Harry turned concerned eyes to his husband who continued to hold him tightly. "When the fuck did our son learn how to read innuendoes?" Deep rumbling chuckles escaped Marcus as he looked down at his oblivious lover. Rolling his eyes Harry finally loosened himself from Marcus' hold and stepped away. "We've got to start watching what we say now."

"Only until September first," Confusion flashed through Harry's eyes before understanding quickly followed. Leaning up once more Harry brought Marcus into a deep and frantic kiss. His husband groaned as their tongues met and from the feel of Harry's hands on his chest. Pulling away a smirk played in the emerald eyed mans' lips, "And that," He ran his hand dangerously close to Marcus' lower regions – knowing full and well that the larger man was now aroused, "Is for the flour."

Twirling away Harry waved coyly as he disappeared after his sons to help make breakfast. Dark obsidian eyes watched after him as Marcus sighed heavily and went up the stairs for the shower that he never had. "Merlin let them be in bed before eight tonight." Tearing off his robes he stepped into the large shower that resided in their bathroom – hissing as the chillingly cold water rushed over his heated skin.

;;;

I hope that everyone enjoyed it :) Thank you for reading and please leave a Review :)


End file.
